


Love. Love. Love. A fanfic inspired by Of Monsters and Men

by theGoddessofSamothrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGoddessofSamothrace/pseuds/theGoddessofSamothrace
Summary: I have been thinking a lot about the things we tell ourselves and how we use these narratives to make decisions for others. This sprouted the idea for this tiny fic inspired by the song Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men, which obviously is their property. Any references to the Harry Potter universe (implicit and explicit) are of course not to claim ownership of anything: the Harry Potter universe and all associated trademarks are of course owned by the one and only J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 14





	Love. Love. Love. A fanfic inspired by Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking a lot about the things we tell ourselves and how we use these narratives to make decisions for others. This sprouted the idea for this tiny fic inspired by the song Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men, which obviously is their property. Any references to the Harry Potter universe (implicit and explicit) are of course not to claim ownership of anything: the Harry Potter universe and all associated trademarks are of course owned by the one and only J.K. Rowling.

She never meant for it to happen.

She was vulnerable.

Sad. Hurt. Lonely. A black hole had opened inside of her that would never be filled. Fear was a constant companion. The damage done by the war had been too great.

She would never be whole again: scarred and scared, both inside and out.

It started out as a chance encounter. Too much whiskey and the connection of shared loss.

When their eyes met over their glasses, she knew that she would not be going home that night. The need for comfort was too big for both of them.

His scars were what she remembered most. Scars larger than hers, both inside and out. 

Freckles. The smell of smoke. Large, calloused hands that made her feel small. 

Safe. 

As they explored each other’s’ bodies, feverishly seeking solace in touch and heat, she dimly realized that for once, her heart was beating hard for another reason than mortal terror.

That the voice in her head, for once, did not tell her she deserved to die but that she deserved to live.

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_   
_Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_   
_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_   
_Well, baby, I know._   
  


Evening turned into morning. A day turned into a week.

When he stayed, she looked at him differently. Someone who was not intimidated by her mind. Someone who was willing to laugh with her, but also held her when she cried.

A physical comfort, as well as an emotional one.

Weeks turned into months. Her nightmares weren’t as bad when they slept in the same bed. And even when he was away for work, if the pillow smelled like him, she would sleep much better.

They didn’t tell anyone. Everyone was so caught up in their grief, an aura of the darkest grey enveloping their every thought, that it seemed inappropriate to even whisper of things that were good. Of things that did not taste of loss.

  
_And these fingertips_   
_Will never run through your skin_   
_And those bright blue eyes_   
_Can only meet mine across the room_   
_Filled with people that are less important than you._   
  


A deeper connection was forged each time they touched, kissed, joined.

A connection that, each time it was made, swept away a little part of the rubble that covered them.

Each day, they moved further from that inevitable doom that had not come. Breath came easier. Life regained colour.

Carefully, they practiced laughter and while the sound was strange and alien, it was allowed to stay.

And yet a deeper connection was forged.

Then, one day, she realized how deep their connection had become. And in that same moment, realized it could not be.

That what he wanted, she could never give. Not anymore. 

She could never tell him how truly broken she was. Only that he deserved better.

  
_All 'cause you love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love_   
_You love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love_   
_You love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love you_   
  


When he pulled out the little box, her heart stopped.

For a moment, she allowed herself to look into the future. To see how it might have looked.

But he knew when she bit her lip and turned away.

She would never forget how the light died in his eyes at that moment.

_So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it_   
_The way you held me so tight_   
_All through the night_   
_'Til it was near morning_

The hardest had been saying goodbye that last time.

Letting things become memories, rather than being. 

To not let the words tumble from her lips.

To tell him the truth.

That she was broken. That what happened was so much more than had ever been uttered.

That the scars on her arms were nothing. That the real scars went unseen.

The only reminder was an aching emptiness. The reminder they could never become more than two.

And that her fervent wish for a family had been taken from her.

But to know that would break him. Better he left.

  
_'Cause you love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love_   
_You love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love_   
_You love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love you_

  
  
Better he never knew. 

_All 'cause you love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love_   
_You love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love_   
_You love, love, love_   
_When you know I can't love you_


End file.
